Shut Up, Murderer
by STIG
Summary: An all dialogue experiment with Sirius in Azkaban. Torture. Madness. May turn into something else...


Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius Black, or any of the Harry Potter stuff, or it wouldn't be so impossible for people to come back from the dead.

Righty… So, being the poor being I am, I accidentally vomited this up. All dialogue. And, I discovered that my insides must not be as horrible and rotten as they feel right now, 3:51 AM, USA Mountain time, if you'll believe me, because I actually am a bit proud up my upset stomach.

This is supposed to be the night Sirius escapes, and all that, no idea if I want to continue anything with it. (I was thinking of having it be part of a story about how I, being so smart, bring Sirius back to life or just keep him from dying and have him slowly go mad, and have flashbacks, and all that. Like to see Harry keep him from going off the deep end. Very cool. But, I don't want to give away the whole plot of a story I haven't begun to write, all that, so…) Read.

Oh, yeah, read my other two (2) two ( ) two unfinished stories. Do that as soon as you finish with this. Me PLEADING, no one reads my stuff! Waaaahh!

**Shut Up, Murderer**

"This one… This isn't as interesting as some of 'em, you know, in this section, but you may have heard of him. That's Sirius Black."

"…..What'd he do?"

"Killed about…. I dunno, thirty, forty muggles with a single curse, and a wizard, and blasted apart half the squad they sent after him."

"Come off, that's not true. Forty? I would have heard about it."

"He's been here twelve years."

"You're still lying; he'd have died by now for sure. I feel like I might die just being here, still. I mean, it's just the high security bits, you know, all these dementors…"

"It has been twelve years. It's not unheard of."

"I can't have been older than sixteen!"

"Shut up. Noxley was here when they brought him in. He wouldn't lie. But, really….. I think there's something different about that one."

"What do you mean?"

"He's too quiet. I mean, no one's heard much more than a few whimpers coming from that cell in all the time he's been there. Everybody screams when the Guards are really hungry, a'course, but him, he's too quiet when they're not."

"And no one else acts like that."

"No. It sometimes scares me, you know, how they're not even people anymore, but they still…. He still…."

"**I can still hear you talking."**

"……..What was that?"

"Just keep walking."

"**I know you can hear me talking. Stand there."**

"Walk away. He's imagining things."

"**I can hear you."**

"Ha…. I like the screaming better…"

"Let's see what he's doing."

"Let's not."

"If we don't check him, we'll have to report it. Come on."

"I can just finish the rounds. We're not even supposed to mess with the inmates, the dementors don't – hey!"

"Shut up and look. He's just lying there."

"No, let's go."

"**Why aren't you in here yet?"**

"Come on, he's raving. Have a look in there."

"Fine, he's just laying there."

"**Will you shut up and get in here!"**

"Look, he's just a crazy murderer, like the rest. Can't we just finish our rounds, I'm sick of this!"

"…… I suppose you're afraid of him."

"What, do you want to go in there?"

"I'll be honest – yeah, I do."

"Are you crazy! You're going to go into the same cell as a mass murderer, when he's _telling _you to, just so you can look at - ! …..You're going to trounce him, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Are you still afraid? It won't be the first time he's been hit. He deserves it."

"Fine. I am scared of him. And why would you want to bother beating him anyway? Don't you think the dementors --"

"**And now you feel sorry for me."**

"NO! I don't, I'm just…. You bastard, you tricked me! I'm not going in that cell!"

"**I can… kill….. you don't…..Ahhggh…."**

"Look, I can tell the Minister about this! Stop hitting him!"

"He's not fighting back, it's the only fun you're going to get here! Come on, no serious breaks—" crunch "— no breaks, no consequences!"

"**GET IN HERE!"**

"No…"

"**NOW!"**

"But…"

"I'll kill him. Come on, I'll kill him. Get in here, or your Death Eater friend Black gets it. I'll kill him!"

"**I'll kill both of you."**

"Stop shouting… Stop shouting then. I'll do it. Don't let anyone hear."

"**I'll kill both of you."**

"No you won't, you couldn't."

"**You're right."**

"Shut up, you sick bastard."

"**I'll kill you. I couldn't. I will."**

"No! Get out of there. He really is going to

Shut up!

No!"

"**I wouldn't actually kill you. I have a record."**

"You're crazy."

"**I know. Could I borrow that nightstick?"**


End file.
